Need Him
by absolut pi phi
Summary: Midorima had enough with Atsushi's indolent attitude and he was definitely going to leave him this time. Murasakibara was ready to do anything for his Mido-chin to stay. Did Midorima really have the heart to leave behind a melancholic Atsushi? Adult content, yaoi. MuraMido romance.


**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**Warning:** Sexual content, yaoi, established relationship, AU (think of it as ~10 years after the canon), OOCness.

**A\N:** Okay I actually planned this as a pure smut but because my overly active hormones captivated my imagination, the plotless thing became a plot-y and smut turned into 'make love'. Wtf hormones?! Anyway, here you go. I'm not sure what I did though, because it is not humor genre (for the first freakin' time).

'_thoughts'_

"dialog"

* * *

**Need Him**

Murasakibara watched helplessly as his lover packed his clothes. He did it again. Atsushi slacked off again and his Mido-chin found out purplette had blown off another job interview, so it was the last drop for the greenette. Midorima's back was turned to him and nothing Murasakibara had been saying seemed reaching to his lover. Atsushi was starting to panic because he didn't know how to stop Midorima from leaving him permanently this time. Bespectacled man looked really raged and determined to go without even looking back.

Midorima was throwing his dozens of shirts in to a large suitcase without even bothering folding them. He was too mad to care which was saying a lot for a neat freak like him. How many times had it been now? How many times Atsushi promised him that everything was going to change? _He_ was going to change? How many more times Midorima was going to fall for that excuse and be deceived?

_'Not anymore.' _Midorima resolved. He wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He opened the bedside drawers and took his boxers along with his socks; tucked them all in to the suitcase. He was getting angrier and angrier with each thought. Midorima didn't wish for it to end this way too but enough was enough.

Murasakibara was pacing behind the greenette; thinking what he could do or say to prevent Midorima to go. When he saw the green miracle was now trying to close the stuffed suitcase, Murasakibara knew he needed to hurry with the thinking. Midorima finally managed to close the valise and walked to the bedroom door. Purplette couldn't find what smart thing to say, so he blurted out whatever came to his mind.

"M-mido-chin, I'm sorry. I'm gonna change, I swear! This time, definitely I _will-_" Murasakibara got cut off when Midorima threw the door open and said appendage crashed to the wall violently. Atsushi guessed this was a wrong choice of words. He trailed behind the greenette immediately. He thought a bit before speaking up this time.

"I love you, Mido-chin. So please don't leave our home." Murasakibara's plea stopped Midorima on his track. Atsushi couldn't see his face since his lover's back was still turned to him, but Murasakibara could feel the hesitation emanating from the greenette. Upon seeing his chance, Atsushi approached closer to Midorima and slowly wrapped his arms around the muscular waist; rested his head at the crook of his lover's neck.

"I love you so much." He kissed the neck his face was buried. "Don't go." Atsushi trailed his lips along elegant neck towards a sensitive ear. "Mido-chin…" he huskily whispered, "_Please._" He licked the ear and nibbled on it. Murasakibara knew how much Midorima was affected from his ears.

This was bad; Midorima felt his resolve crumbling to pieces. He needed to stop Atsushi before he became stupid enough to change his mind once more. _'But maybe a lick later.'_ When he felt Murasakibara's big hands starting to roam over his torso, Midorima held the accused hands' wrists and halted the ministration. "Let go."

Murasakibara didn't listen to the order; instead, he hugged Midorima tighter and closer. He kissed his lover's nape. "I won't." He bit the delicious neck. "Ever." Atsushi licked the abused part to soothe the pain and sucked on the same place to make sure he left a big visible mark.

"S-st-op…" Midorima bit his lip before a moan could escape. _'Shit.'_ He had begun to stutter. He hoped Atsushi didn't notice it. This wasn't his lucky day though.

Hearing the now reluctant refusal, Murasakibara was encouraged to move his hands again on the muscular torso. Midorima's panting was becoming heavier quickly. After all, they were together for years; Atsushi knew all of his sensitive spots like the back of his hand and purplette never restrained himself from torturing the bespectacled boy.

One of the convict hands sneaked under Midorima's shirt and started to fondle his abdomen while the other one placed itself on the clothed crotch and applied slight pressure. Midorima gasped slightly and closed his eyes. Murasakibara's hot lips were on his ear again; blowing warm air.

"Mido-chin…" Midorima thought Atsushi was sounding needier than him and he was proven right when the purple miracle turned him around and pushed his back to the nearest wall. Atsushi's needy rush was working against him though; it was making Midorima gain his composure back.

"Cut it out, Murasakibara."

Purple miracle wasn't expecting the cold rejection. He became devastated and didn't know what else to do; it seemed like nothing was going to make Midorima stay. Atsushi hugged him desperately. "Mido-chin, _please_." Midorima was stiff in his arms. "Can't you give me, _us_ another chance?"

"No." Answer was curt. The arms around the greenette became tighter.

There wasn't any sound except the ticking of a clock in the modest apartment. Bespectacled man was standing straight against the wall with a stoic face while the taller one was hugging him and resting his purple head on the shorter's shoulder. Both men weren't making any movements.

After a while, Midorima decided it was time to apart. He touched Atsushi's arm to indicate that he needed to let go. Murasakibara flinched when he felt the light contact; he got the message. He slowly loosened his arms and stepped away from the green miracle without making any more protest.

Midorima was determined not to, but he still couldn't stop himself from looking at Atsushi's face one last time. He wished he hadn't.

Murasakibara's head was down and his long purple hair was hiding his face's upper half. His slumped form was screaming 'defeated'. Midorima didn't like hurting him but it needed to be done. Their relationship was in a never ending, vicious loop and it needed to be broken. It'd begun to impair both of them. But knowing this didn't change the heartbreak Midorima had upon seeing Atsushi so crushed. Midorima tried not to show it on his face, though, for the sake of not making it any harder than it already was.

Green miracle couldn't conserve his stoic expression when he saw a single, silent tear trailing down on Atsushi's face. Midorima's eyes widened and he immediately turned his head away from the view. He had never seen, even once, Murasakibara cry in their life together. Atsushi hadn't shed any tears at Shintarou's former attempts to leave. So what was this now?

Greenette was fixed on not letting this get the better of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking away towards the main door. He took back the suitcase from where he'd dropped it and walked with firm steps. Though Midorima started firm, he felt like there were tons of weight on his legs. Each step was getting slower and heavier and he couldn't keep the image of crying Atsushi out of his mind. When he finally managed to reach the door, Midorima put his hand on the doorknob but he couldn't twist it. Was it locked or…?

It didn't take much time Midorima to get that it was his fingers which were defying him. Not only his fingers but his mind, too, was betraying him. He rested his forehead at the door. The moment he closed his eyes, that damn sad face and tear popped in his head. "Shit…" He whispered. He hated crybabies so much. He _had _to wipe away the damn tear.

With a deep sigh, Midorima turned around once again and stomped towards the unmoved slumped form. He saw few more tears. Midorima was angry again but because of a different reason this time. He _knew_ the silent cry wiped out his resolution.

He stopped right in front of Murasakibara. "Idiot."

Atsushi raised his head when he heard Midorima speaking. He was shocked to see a frowning greenhead in front of him and he didn't get the excuse of the insult. "Mido-chi-"

"Who gave you the right to cry? Don't think this makes you the victim here." Midorima held Atsushi's face with both hands and started to wipe the tears with his thumbs, a bit forcefully though.

When the ministration started to hurt his under eyes, Murasakibara stopped it by putting his own hands on top of the violent ones on his face. Violet miracle still didn't understand why Midorima was abusing his face instead of leaving. So he tried to ask again. "Mido-chin, why-"

"Shut up." Greenette heaved a sigh after deciding implicitly. He reached Atsushi's face and kissed him chastely.

"What-"

"Don't ask questions." Midorima cut short another question. He kissed Atsushi again to make him _get_. It didn't seem working though. So he kissed him once more. Then again and again; he would keep kissing him until Murasakibara got it.

Atsushi didn't dare to assume that Shintarou was trying to imply he was not leaving. Purplette was afraid to make the wrong guess and get pushed away just like mere few minutes ago. But he began to believe it more and more with each kiss Midorima gave him. The kisses were short but they were getting firmer. Murasakibara kissed back uncertainly, at the next kiss of the spectacled man. When Midorima wasn't repulsed as Atsushi expected, instead greenette kissed him more passionately, Murasakibara physically relaxed. Their chaste kisses turned into one long French kiss in a short time. They easily fell into their usual sync.

When they realized they needed to breath and broke the kiss, Atsushi spoke.

"You won't go?" It sounded more like a question though.

"What did I tell you about questions?"

Their foreheads were touching and both of the men's eyes were closed. So, none of them saw the slight smile on the other's face.

They began making out again after a little while. It was more passionate and lustful than before. It didn't take long for both of them to become needy. Hands were roaming everywhere; tongues were caressing each other with the company sounds of huffs and low moans.

Both men decided their actions were getting too heated for the main hallway of their apartment, so they carried it to their bedroom. Articles of clothes started to fly to make the lovers be able to feel more of each other. Murasakibara were kissing and touching every inch of Midorima's body. Greenette couldn't do much except gasping loudly and moaning lowly; damn Atsushi for knowing where to touch and how many times to do it.

When Murasakibara started to give his attention to the extremely sensitive flesh at the down below, Midorima couldn't stop the escape of a loud moan. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand; he hated making loud and embarrassing noises. Atsushi wasn't agreeing with him though; he loved hearing his Mido-chin's moans. The louder, the better. He reached and held down Midorima's both wrists on top of his green head. His long arms were coming handy in a situation like this. Murasakibara returned his attention to its former place; now he could listen to his Mido-chin's sweet voice all he wanted to.

Midorima wiggled his hands to set them free but he couldn't manage it due to Atsushi's enormous strength and his own weakened one. He bit hard on his lower lip to stop the cries. It was proven useless when Atsushi sucked him like his favorite candy. Murasakibara had told something similar to him once during their intercourse; purple miracle had been trying to do the dirty talk he'd heard about. It hadn't been going good at the beginning but then Atsushi had started to make those candy references and it had all worked out very well for Murasakibara. Since then, Midorima had to pay attention to somewhere else whenever he saw Atsushi eating candy or anything lingers in his '_wonderful'_ mouth.

Murasakibara let go of Midorima's hands and started to kiss and lick his way up to the greenhead's face all the while caressing spectacled man's sides up and down to his thighs. Murasakibara needed to touch his love but he also needed Midorima to touch and feel _him_.

Their mouths and tongues began their synced dance again; it was as sensual as before but slower. Midorima wondered why Atsushi was taking it slow; they were usually done with having sex by now. Murasakibara's fondling was deliberate and tingling on his body. Midorima was surprised when Atsushi was even doing the preparation properly; lubricated and three fingers.

Midorima wasn't sure if he welcomed the slowness or not. It was feeling damn good but at the same time, he was dragged to the edge faster. Murasakibara was almost at his limit either but he was determined not to rush anything. He was pouring his heart and love to the beautiful greenhead under him; this was making love. It needed to be done slow and sensual.

Atsushi never stopped giving his love to the magnificent body while preparing it. Midorima, too, was caressing Atsushi's back up and down; his love was faster compared to purplette's. He needed his release, though he didn't want to come before Murasakibara was in him. But said man wasn't listening to Midorima's wordless loud whines. When the greenhead felt he was going to come, he oriented his caressing down on Atsushi's back and pinched his butt.

Murasakibara finally channeled his attention to Midorima's face. He got it then why the greenette suddenly became abusive of his butt. Atsushi wondered if he overdid the foreplay a bit. He put a relatively innocent kiss on greenette's cheek as an apology before complying with his lover's wishes.

When Murasakibara was finally done with lubricating himself with a full bottle's content and entered him inch by inch till he was fully sheeted, Midorima was almost going to squeal in delight. He was too busy with moaning loudly though. Atsushi didn't move for a while and rested his head on the pillow next Midorima's; he was concentrating on not coming at the second and giving his lover time to adjust. Except, Midorima was ready since the penetration; he was too high on his arousal thanks to the lingered preparation.

"A-atsushi…" Midorima tried to say 'move' but his mind was almost utterly numb and his voice was hoarse. He felt the member in him twitch. Midorima tried to explain one more time that he was more than ready so _'move, damn it'_. "At…Atsushi…" He couldn't go far with his clarification once again though.

"Don't… don't say it like that Mido-chin or I'll…come now." Murasakibara hushed his lover breathlessly. Midorima didn't call him with his first name except a few times during their intercourse (never in their daily life) but it was very few and far between. So it was affecting Atsushi right in his groin and greenette didn't seem to notice his effect on him. Murasakibara started to move before Midorima could say it again; he really didn't want to be done before his green headed lover.

Before Midorima could comprehend what Atsushi meant, his mind was aloof from his thoughts. Atsushi's thrusts weren't rushed and jerky as they usually were; it was making Midorima crazy with its sensuality. Even if he wanted speed things up, Murasakibara wouldn't change his pace. Midorima was a mess; every thrust was blowing something in his mind. When Atsushi hit his sweet spot, Midorima almost screamed. It only took few more thrusts to that spot to make Midorima release. Atsushi almost heaved a sigh of relief because he didn't think he could have last a second longer if his love took more time. He followed his lover close behind with his release.

Atsushi plumped himself down right beside Midorima and wrapped himself around the green miracle. He rested his chin on top of the green head and closed his eyes to get ready to sleep. "Please don't ever leave me, Mido-chin." He whispered before falling asleep.

Midorima wasn't sleeping yet so he heard the insecure wish. The arms around him were to guard Murasakibara's heart more than Midorima's body, greenette realized. It hurt him, too, hearing Atsushi's unconfident voice. And Midorima himself was the cause of it of all things. It seemed like hurting was the only they did to each other. Was it really okay to continue this? Did Midorima make the wrong choice by staying?

Murasakibara shivered in his sleep and squeezed Midorima unconsciously as if he heard his lover's inner turmoil. Murasakibara had fallen asleep before covering themselves with the blanket. Shintarou slightly chuckled to his Atsushi's forgetfulness. He reached to the blanket and put it on their naked bodies. He snuggled back to his lover's warm arms. Midorima decided not to dwell on upsetting things much at the moment. He just wanted to be with his Atsushi and sleep. Later was the convenient time for thinking.

* * *

Midorima woke up when he felt chill. He noticed Atsushi wasn't in bed and the blanket had slid to his waist. He got up from the bed and looked for his glasses; he didn't even remember taking them off. He didn't need to look for long; his spectacles were on the bedside table. He put his glasses on and saw a neatly arranged room. He was expecting a really messy one with all the craziness the day before. Midorima raised his eyebrow in wonderment when he saw his clothes folded and placed on the bed's foot side.

He heard clatters from inside the house. He wore his sweatpants and walked towards the kitchen where he guessed Murasakibara was in. Midorima was baffled when he saw Atsushi. Violet miracle was making breakfast but that wasn't the reason why the greenette was surprised. Murasakibara was fully dressed and his clothes were even ironed. His outfit was also smart; Midorima wondered when the last time was he saw Atsushi wearing a button up shirt.

Murasakibara panicked when he noticed Midorima walking in to the kitchen. He felt like he was busted because Atsushi wanted to prepare the breakfast before the greenette get up from bed, so that Midorima could have a breakfast in bed. And if the greenette was still sleeping, Atsushi could have woken him up with a kiss. But it was too late for those gestures now, so Murasakibara got over his disappointment and turned to his lover.

"Good morning, Mido-chin." He tried to smile genuinely but it was wavering with the insecurities of last night. His Mido-chin had never said he was going to stay.

"Good morning." Midorima gave it another once over to Atsushi's outfit. "Why did you dress like this, Murasakibara?" Midorima could swear he saw a flicker of disappointment in Atsushi's violet eyes for a moment. It was gone with a blink though.

Murasakibara felt stupid for expecting his Mido-chin to call him with his first name even though Atsushi knew he wouldn't. He managed to conceal his sadness as quickly as it hit him. He started to explain his excuses.

"I have a job interview again today and I swear I'll go this time, Mido-chin." Atsushi was sounding more like he was pleading to Midorima for believing him. "I…I'll do anything for you. I'll work. I'll wear shirts." Midorima noticed that Atsushi was holding himself back for not touching him. _'Stupid. What's he thinking after last night?' _Murasakibara was continuing with his promises. "I'll cut my hair. I'll wear glasses to look smart. I'll eat less snacks and I won't-"

Midorima silenced his lover's rambling by covering violet miracle's mouth with his hand. "Stop talking nonsense, Murasakibara." Greenhead then ever so slightly smiled and replaced his hand with his lips. He felt Atsushi to relax into the kiss. Violet miracle got the courage to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Mido-chin." He, indeed, sounded resentful. Midorima responded as hugging him back.

"Me too." Shintarou knew he never would be strong enough to stay away from Atsushi.

* * *

Ahhh, how much I hate it when the partner thinks he can have his way with his lover if he molests him. So I made Atsushi cry.

…Yes, I hate myself too. T_T

Whatever.

Oh how cliché this shit is. Well. I'm still working on my romantic aspect, so clichéd bullshits are all I can manage for now. And I know it is too long to be called make love and too inexplicit to say smut. Also, I realize I made Atsushi OOC because I thought even he would be all making these stupid promises and raising his voice a bit, and just be…un-lazy? (lol) when he panics…or some shit. I dunno. Laziness might become a real ass problem and sickness in time, people. And I needed a reason for Midorima to be so upset (because make up sex is the hottest sex ever). p_p


End file.
